


Call the Doctor

by Willwork4MonsterINC_circa1989



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputation, Class Issues, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major Original Character(s), Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willwork4MonsterINC_circa1989/pseuds/Willwork4MonsterINC_circa1989
Summary: The life of the Survey Corps Commanding Medical officer.





	Call the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The story will actually be posted at the end of the week. On other news, I am looking for a Beta! Please Email if interested!

Thank you for choosing will work for monster incorporated. Before the story starts we feel as though we should do a little house keeping.

*we own nothing!  
*all characters and places are property of their original owner.  
*this work is dark. If you are easily disturbed please find another Fic.  
*As at the time of this posting this work is currently non beta'd.  
*chapter uploads will be every Friday  
*If you wish to use any of the original characters in this work all you have to do is ask.

And finally please enjoy:)

<3 will work for Monster


End file.
